A new Life (working title)
by Am17
Summary: 18 years gone by since anakin skywalker has prevented Chancellor Palpatin to take power and form his Empire. now begin the years of young Luke, who finds that the Jedi Order is not what it should be. New enemies will seize power, new friends are found. A time of change for the Republic and the Jedi! L/M L/H A/P
1. Chapter 1

First: English is not my mother languange, therefore take grammar errors and spelling not so serious. This is my first Fanfction I write directly in English.

Second: I know my summary is not quite perfect.

Third: R&R

14 years. 14 years he has lived in this place. 14 years of his life, which he never repented, not once. Since he came to the Temple, he had learned so many things, more than he would have learned if he hadn't come her. But now was the time he had known would eventually come. The time to turn away from the Order.

"Masters I'm here as you had asked me to." He said with a steady voice.

His eyes searched the room and his gaze met that of his master, who looked back to him. The next were his gaze rested was the man who was like an uncle to him, Obi-wan Kenobi. The old Master of his father saw him directly in the eyes and nodded to him. The last person that he looked at was his father, the man who has taught him so much.

"Young Knight Naberrie we have called you before us, because we have heard rumors that you have planned to leave the Order. Is this right?" Mace Windu asked him.

"Something like this has not been seen since five hundred years ago, that a knight has decided to leave the Order. Say young Naberrie why do you want to leave the Order?" it came from Master Plo Koon.

"Yes I will leave the Order, because I can't be in it if I didn't believe in it. I think the Order has to be something other as it´s now. That´s why I´m leaving." He answered, while he took his light saber from his belt.

He then held it in front of him, so that his master could take it.

"This is a weapon of a Jedi Knight, which I´m no longer." He said.

"Weapon of a Jedi this is, but yours it´s. Build it you have, take another could not. Your Master I´m but take it, I could not." Master Yoda said.

The words which he had heard from his master, strucked him more than anything else. They sounded as if Master Yoda would have known that he would leave the Order. But that was nothing new. Master Yoda had known him since birth and was his Jedi Master since he was 12 years old.

"But Master Yoda, he can´t take it with him. It´s against the Code." Master Krull said.

"Change my word I do not." Yoda answered, which was enough for the other Masters.

"Young Naberrie, be the Force with you." Master Windu said.

"Master Windu, my name is not Naberrie. My Name is Skywalker. Luke Ben Amidala-Skywalker." Were his last words before he had left the room.

"Leia, what is the matter, why are you're here? Is it because of your brother?" asked the redhead.

"When is it not because of him?" Leia answered with a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, so true." Said the redhead with a smile too.

"So, what has he done this time? Locked the door to Master Kenobis room again? Or has he reprogrammed the cleaning droids to speak like master Yoda?" came it from the redhead with a laugh on the lips.

"He is leaving." Leia said with sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean with_ leaving_? If he has another mission that is nothing new, you know since he is a full Knight."

"No he is leaving." Leia answered with tears in her eyes.

"Leia you´re scaring me, what has your brother done."

"I´m leaving the Order!"

TBC

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

„YOu have heard right Mara. I´m leaving the Order. Today." Luke repeated was he had said.

"Had you one to many last night? Or are you just crazy." She asked, with wide-open eyes.

"I had nothing to drink last night, thanks to you and no I´m not crazy. Maybe I'm a little bit crazy with you as my best friend."

Mara and Leia couldn´t resist that a small smile crept on their face. However bot women made step towards him and hugged him deeply. Luke put his arms around both of them and pressed both tightly.

"This I not a good bye forever. We will see us again, I promise!" he said now close to tears.

"But I must go. This is the only way I can find _my_ way."

Luke let them go and began to go away, when he saw how many Jedi had surrounded them. Knights, Paderwans and even some Masters were standing in front of him.

He didn´t looked at them, as he pushed his way through them

Only as he stood before the Turbo lift he turned around again.

"May the force be with you all!" He said before he got into the lift.

"And with me." He whispered as the doors behind him had closed.

When the elevator stopped at the level of the hangar, he got out and made his way to the fighter of his father.

Even from a distance he could see the astromech, who was as usual busy perform upgrades at his father's fighter.

"R2 can I use the fighter?" he asked the droid, who replied with a series of pips tones.

"Yes R2, I'm going." Luke replied to the droids question.

Luke patted the droid slightly to the head, when R2 already asked his next question.

"No R2, I cannot take you. Because I don´t know myself yet where I'll go." Luke said as he climbed into the fighter.

But before he could start the engine, he saw through the window how R2 settled himself on the fighter and started to connect him with it.

"I'll come with you no matter where the road leads!" R2s statement flashed on one of the displays in the cockpit, as the fighter took off and flew out into the Coruscant sky.

"This is outrageous, how can Naberrie leave the Order and accuse us that we have leave the way of the Jedi?" It came from Master Mundi.

Other master agreed with him.

"Decided young Skywalker has. Change things we cannot, but learn from it we should." Came the voice of Master Yoda about all the others.

Master Mundi was about to reply, when Master Yoda interrupted

"Has to find his way. Again we will see young Skywalker. Will of the force it is."

"How can you say such a thing Master Yoda, Naberrie Skywalker was your student. Couldn´t you see was he was planning?" remarked Master Allie.

"Seen it I have, but the future always in motion is."

"That Skywalker is gone we cannot change, but I would like to know why Naberrie actually is called Skywalker!" it came from Master Shaak Ti, while she was looking at Anakin Skywalker, who along with Obi-Wan still had said nothing to this situation.

"Look Master Ti, Luke is called Skywalker, because he is the son of my lovely wife Padme and me."

"Exactly R2, we´re going to Naboo. There, I can rest before I decide what happens next. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebella Mar:** Thanks :)

**OnyxTemplar:** I hope so too.

**All:** Sorry that a haven´t post a chapter for so long. I was to lazy to write something.

Naboo, private hangar of the Naberrie family

It was not often, that someone would get to this hanger.

Usually the hanger was in lockdown, only if Padme and her family were visiting there would be someone there.

Therefore, it was very strange that the police of Theed had called Ruwee that someone was in there.

At first Ruwee had thought that a few teenager had tried to hack there way into the hanger but as he had seen the logs, he had seen somebody with the right codes was in there.

That was the reason, way he was now standing in front of the main door of the hanger.

He had no changes to open the door as a blue and white astromech droid came trough it and stopped in front of him.

"Hey little friend, what have you done in this hanger?" he asked the droid.

The responded white a series of rapid beeping sounds.

"Wow, hey da. Slow down little friend and do I know you?" Ruwee asked the droid.

Before the droid even had a chance to respond a familiar voice from the hanger.

"R2 were are you? I have ordered you to stand back while I would go to grandpa and say him I'm here." The voice Sayed.

"Luke? Luke is that you?" Ruwee called through the open door in the hanger.

Only a second later Luke appeared in the Door with his trademarked smile.

"Hey grandpa. Nice too see you."

An Hour late Naberrie estate

"… that's why I´m here grandpa." Luke finished his story.

While he has talked his grandpa has not only once said anything, he had only listened.

"Garandpa say something please you are scary."

"Luke I´m disappointed. You have left everything, which you worked for, dreamed of you and your parents have worked for behind you. How could you do this?" Ruwee said.

Before Luke could even answer, Ruwee has stopped him with a wink of his hand.

"But I´m so proud of you Luke, I can´t find words for it. You have left everything behind you to find your own way. I´m proud of you. You can have your mother's old room while you are here. Your grandma will be pleased to see you after so long, heck if she would get her way you would never leave us in the next year." The last part Ruwee said with a smile on his face that also papered on Luke´s face.

"Thanks grandpa."

"Oh, don´t thank me jet Luke. Your cousins have announced them for tonight and your grandma will come with them."

Luke´s smile disappeared immediately.

"Kriff!"

Naboo same evening

"Grandma, have you heard anything from mom and dad? In the last days they woulden return our holocalls." 25 years old Pooja asked her grandmother.

"Can you blame them? They are on their second honeymoon. Even I would not take any calls from my daughters." Jobal say with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you grandma, now I have this picture in my head." Ryoo said with a shrug.

"Yes thank you grandma." Pooja said also.

"Hey, your both grown women. And now lets go, your grandpa is waiting with the dinner."

Naberrie estate

"Luke, I have seen your Grandma. Go to the door and open it for her." Ruwee called from the dining room.

Like is grandpa as told him Luke was on his way out the door.

His hand was on the door opener when he felt his grandma through the force on the other site.

With a quiet sound the opened the door.


End file.
